


MW Alias Marinette Wayne

by Sweiaz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweiaz/pseuds/Sweiaz
Summary: " Je me suis mis à croire que le fait d'être Ladybug me privait d'être égoïste... Mais je sais aujourd'hui que je n'étais pas égoïste.. Si avoir des sentiments, c'est être égoïste alors je serais égoïste "
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	MW Alias Marinette Wayne

Prologue

POV Marinette 

Je ferma mes yeux en me remémorant tout mes souvenir que j'avais vecu avec ma classe,encore une fois alya et cie avait crue lila a moi, je pense que on était ami, je les connaissait tous depuis l'enfance pourtant il leur ete impossible de me croire moi qui avait toujours été la pour eux, moi qui avait realise leur commissions sans demander un seul paiement ou qu'il les avait permit d'obtenir des friandise gratuite a la patisserie de mes parents mais la c'etait la goutte de trop, en plus de subir leur intimidation, le travail de ladybug m'epuisait de plus en plus, je n'en pouvais plus alors j'avais fait choix... Je ne pouvais plus être ladybug et présidente de classe alors le choix était vite fait, je ne pouvais pas abandonner le rôle de Ladybug avec papillon toujours en service alors il me fallait renoncer à être présidente de classe, en y repensant, je n'avais jamais voulu de ce rôle, alors c'était un choix que je ne pense pas regretter.

Décide, j'ouvris enfin les yeux et me dirigeai vers Madame Bustier, qui se trouvais toujours à son bureau.  
Madame Bustier : oui Marinette.

Marinette : je voudrais démissionner du rôle de président de classe, avec toutes mes commandes, mes activités et l'aide que je fournis à mes parents je n'ai plus le temps de me consacrer a mes études.

Bustier : vraiment ? C'est vraiment dommage Marinette...Dit moi ce n'est pas à cause de Lila ? Tu sais que tu dois donner l'exemple Marinette.

Marinette : ce n'est pas mon rôle de l'éduque Madame dis-je froidement.

Bustier : umm.... Oui.... Je ferai parvenir ta décision au directeur, dit-elle troubler

La journée n'avait pas eu le temps de se finir qu'Alya et les autre élève de la classe arriva vers moi, un sentiment de peur de m'enveloppa malgré moi, alya avait aussi dévoile sa véritable nature à mes yeux, pour cela, je ne pouvais que remercier Lila, si elle ne les avait pas enrober de ses mensonges, je n'aurais jamais eu là pense qu'Alya puisse me trahir ainsi...

Alya : la rumeur court que tu as démissionne du rôle de président de classe ?! Tu comptes aller jusqu'à ou pour te faire remarque.

Marinette : ce que je fais ne te regarde pas Alya ! Dis-je d'une voix froide ?.

D'un coup il se regroupa tous au tour de moi et d'un coup, je redoutai de tout... Je fermai les yeux pour cela se finis aussi vite que possible.

... : allez-y fait ce que vous prévoyez, je pourrais montrer cela a mon père.

Surpris que quelqu'un me défendait, j'ouvris mes yeux et vis ? Chloé se trouvant devant moi, aussi bizarre que c'étais, je me sente en sécurité...

Alya : depuis quand tu protèges Marinette, tu la détestes.

Chloé : je ne l'ai jamais détesté, j'ai été jalouse de ce qu'elle avait, mais je l'ai jamais détesté, si vous faite quoi que ce soit, je peux vous assurer que cela se finira mal pour vous.

Lila : oh et qu'elle preuve a tu contre nous ? Dit-elle en se rapprochant de Chloé d'un air menaçant ?

Chloé : moi rien ? Mais Luka lui par contre a filmé toute la scène pas vraie ?

En tournant la tete vers l'entre de l’école je pouvais voir Luka et kagami qui filmait tout ce qui se passe, des larme de joie coula, j'avais enfin des personne qui était de mon cote,,,Luka et Kagamie s'approcha de nous, Kagamie me ralla dans ses bras

Adrien : Kagamie tu ne devrait pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

Kagamie : oh, mais ca me regarde vu que Marinette est devenue mon amie.

Alya : ami ? Elle ? Une fille capable de harceler Lyla pour ces sentiments pour Adrien ? Dit-elle ironiquement ?

À partir de ce moment, tous mes sentiments d'amitié que j'avais eue envers Alya avaient disparu, comment pouvait, elle tomber aussi bas.

Marinette : parton, j'ai plus rien à faire avec eux, tu as gagne Lila, mais ils m'ont perdu et aucun de tes mensonges ne pourra combler cela.

Kim : on n'a pas besoin de toi, dit-il en ricanant.

Marinette : bien, c'est une bonne chose, bonne chance a votre prochain présidant de classe pour vous trouver des endroits a voyager pour les voyages scolaires ainsi que pour trouver la monnaie qui doit tout prendre en charge et bien sûr, je supprimerais toutes vos commissions gratuite que vous m'avez demande sans cesse.

Lyla : les gains que tu a obtenus sont toujours la, donc on pourra toujours faire un voyage dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Marinette : Non, car avec ma démissionne, tout projet mit en cours par moi est annule et bien sur toute somme recolte sera a moi de decide si je laisse pour le prochain president, si je le recupere ou si je le donne a une autre classe ce qui est j'ai fait, une des classe qui n'est pas la notre a eu la chance d'avoir un voyage a londre dit-en me tournant et en partant.

Je partis sans un mot de plus, Kagamie, Chloé et Luka me suivit jusqu'à chez moi, arrive ma maison on monta tous jusqu'à ma chambre, ou je pouvais enfin pleurer sans paraitre faible.

Marinette : merci a tous, spécialement a toi Chloé, on n'est pas amie, tu aurais pu ne rien faire...

Chloé : je veux devenir ton amie, pas, car tu n'a plus personne, mais, car tu a fait de moi une meilleure personne...

A partir de ce jour Chloé était devenu ma meilleur amie sans me rendre compte, Luka Kagamie et Chloé était devenu ma nouvelle team miraculous,j'avais redonner une chance a Chloé en tant que abeille mais sous un nouveau nom, elle avait décide de s'appeler Queenie, comprenant que queen bee ne devait plus reaparaitre, Luka et Kagamie était devenu eux aussi des gardien a plein temps, je ne pouvais plus secourir Paris seul, il me fallait du renfort et après ce Alya avais fait, elle ne sera plus gardien du renard,jetait juste soulage que je n'ai pas eu au début la pleine confiance pour lui donne le miraculous, carapace est pour le moment mis a terre, il n'avait rien fait de dégradant mais pour le moment je ne savait pas si il était loyal a moi ou a alya, comme il connais tout les deux l’identité de l'autre du a mon erreur de débutant, je pouvais pas pour le moment lui faire confiance,

Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'es qui me faisait plus de mal ? La trahison d'Alya ou le fait qu'Adrien me tenait responsable d'être pour une fois égoïste... Alors que je sortais de l'école et qu'ils ne restèrent que moi et Adrien pour sortir de l'école. Il s'arrêta devant moi et se retourna en me regardant d'un regard noir.

Adrien : tu étais obligé de faire cela ? Je croyais qu'on était d'accord, Lila ne doit pas être akumatise !!!

Je ne savais pas sur ce moment comment répondre a cela... Mes sentiments, ne comptent-ils pas ?! Je ne répondis rien et parti de l'école sans lui répondre, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ? À partir de quel moment, j'étais autorisé à avoir des sentiments!!! Arrive ma chambre, je m'allongeai sur mon lit, la nuit arriva vite, je n'avais rien mange depuis ce matin, comment manger quand ta classe t'intimide ? Ma seule joie que dans la nuit, c'est quand Chat Noir arriva à mon balcon pour discuter comme il le faisait habituellement, mais ma joie s'envola vite quand il me dicta que pour Adrien avait raison ! Mon propre partenaire était du cote de Lila!!! À partir de ce moment, les choses se sont compliquées avec Chat noir, il était devenu plus cruel... Il a commencé à faire de plus en plus obsède avec coccinelle, je n'en pouvais plus de cela, si je refuse ses faveurs, il ne vient plus pour combattre les akuma...

Tikki : Marinette ?

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que j'en oubliai Tikki.... Je tournai ma tête vers sa direction pour l'écoute... Elle et Chloé étaient ma seule échappatoire de tout ce carnage...

Tikki : la situation avec chat noir a assez duré ! Tu dois lui reprendre son miraculeux...

Marinette : mais comment je fais sans chat noir ?

Tikki : nous trouverons un remplaçant,,,tu ne peux pas continue ainsi,,,il faut lui retire Plag,,,Maitre Fu ta montre comment le faire, fait le,,,tu est la nouvelle gardienne...  
Oui, j'était la nouvelle gardienne des miraculous,,,et tout ses responsabilité qui me poser sur les épaule,,,même si ma tete me disait que ce que Tikki disait était la bonne chose a faire, mon cœur ne voulait pas enlever le miraculeux de mon partenaire depuis 3 ans,,,était-ce la bonne chose a faire ? Mais ma conscience me dicta de suivre la demande de Tikki, pour le bien de tout Paris,,,Avec regret j'organisa un rendez vous avec Chat noir sur l'un des toit de paris,je contacta la team miraculeux avant pour qu'il interviens si nécessaire, en le voyant arrive je me rememora tout les souvenir que on avait ensemble,,,

Chat Noir : ma Lady!!! Nous avons enfin notre premier rendez-vous ?

Je ne voulais qu'en finir...Meme si je n'aimais pas cette situation, elle devait être règle...

Chat noir : My lady ?

Cocinelle : ferme les yeux Chat... Dis-je en faisant un faux sourire ?

J'attendis qu'il fermât les yeux, puis je m'avançai vers lui, arrive à ses cotes, je retirai sa bague tout en m'éloignant et en prononçant : Chat Noir, tu as été un bon gardien, mais tu n'as pas respecté ton engagement envers Paris, Désormais, tu n'es plus un porteur...

Sa transformation se dissipa et son identité apparut devant moi, mon partenaire depuis 3 ans était Adrien ? Il ouvrit les yeux et essaya de m'atteindre mais a peine ou il essaya de me reprendre Plag, la team miraculeux apparut devant moi pour faire recule chat noir,,,non Adrien,,,il avait été tout ce temps a mes cote et ne m'avais jamais défendu ?? M'avait-il déjà considéré comme une amie ? 

Adrien : tu ne peux pas me faire cela!!! Plag est ma seule évasion.

Cocinelle : tu aurais dû agir en conséquence alors dis-je froidement

Cocinelle : Viperions, Ryuko, Queenie emmené Adrien à sa maison, ne laisser personne vous voir le dépose

Team : Ouii

Comme je l'ai demande, il força Adrien a partir avec eux, quand il fut parti je tomba assis par terre, des larme coula et coula mais je n'essaya même pas de les arrêter,,,j'attendis que Viperions, Ryuko ainsi que Queenie revienne ici, quand il arriva chacun se mit a ma hauteur en essayant de me console,,,

Coccinelle : il était mon ami ? Pourquoi, il n'a jamais agi en tant que telle !!!

Queenie : je suis désolé Ladybyg...Tu a fait le bon choix,,,mais tu peux compter sur nous

Viperions : oui c'est vrai, Queenie a raison, on sera là jusqu'à la fin des combats.

Ryuko : tu peux avoir foi en nous Ladybug

À partir de ce jour, j'étais devenu froide, la seule personne que je me confie était Chloé Kagami et Luka, au final mes parents tomba aussi dans les mensonges de Lila... Il préfère croire cette menteuse que croire leur fille, qui avait vu grandir... Ma situation devenait de pire en pire.. Un jour alors ses parents sortis en soirée, je me retrouvai seule chez-moi encore une fois, alors que je me trouve dans la cuisine pour me faire à manger, je fis interpeller par une lettre, je m'approchai de la lettre et ouvris la lettre... Mon monde s'écroula à peine que je lus le premier paragraphe... Mes parents n'étaient pas mes parents ???!! Pourquoi ne m'avaient ils jamais dit que j'étais adopté ????!!!! Je ne pouvais plus supporter plus, je ne voulais plus rester dans cette maison une seule minute de plus... Je décidai de me diriger avec la lettre chez Chloé, je savais qu'elle n'hésitait pas à m'accueillir... En arrivant chez Chloé, je fondai en larme dans ses bras... Celle-ci ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait se mit à essayer de me calmer et à me prendre dans ses bras... Une fois calme, Chloé me mit assis sur l'un de ses fauteuils..

Chloé : que se passe-t-il Marinette.

N'étant pas capable de parler, je lui donnai la lettre qui se trouve dans ma main, elle se mit à lire la lettre quand elle finit de la lire, elle me prit dans ses bras sans parler... Après quelques minutes, on se détacha l'un à l'autre... 

Chloé : que vas-tu faire ?

Marinette : comment ça ? Dit je perturbé

Chloé : la lettre dit que ta mère est morte, mais ton père biologique est vivant Marinette, je sais que la situation avec l'école, tes parents ne sont plus supportables

Marinette : et s'il ne veut pas de moi !! Et pour Coccinelle comment je peux quitter Paris tant que papillon n'est pas arrêté....

Chloé : Marinette, tu es la gardienne des miraculous, tu peux utiliser l'un des miraculous pour te téleporté, puis tu nous a nous l'équipe miraculous même si chat noir n'est plus opérationnel après que tu es retiré son miraculous... On ne te laissera jamais affronter cela seule.

Oui, c'est vrai, je n'étais pas seule et oui comme la dit Chloé, mais n'étant ce pas égoïste de ma part ? Après que j'avais retiré son miraculous, car sans confiance en lui, il m'était impossible à lui laisser Plag.... Depuis la mort de maître Fu, j'ai été obligé d'acquérir une responsabilité trop grande a porté sur mes épaules..

Marinette : Tikki ?

Tikki qui se trouve en train de plaisante avec les autres miraculous, s'arrêta et vit devant moi avec tout les autres miraculous qui se trouvait maintenant à me fixer   
Marinette : tu a entendu ma discussion avec Chloé, qu'en pense tu ? Ce n'est pas trop égoïste ?....

Tikki : non, tu fais tout pour Paris, si c'est ce que tu veux, tu en a le droit, cette responsabilité qui pèse sur tes épaules aurait du être sur une personne plus âgée... Même si tu es la meilleure Ladybug que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant, tu n'est encore qu'une enfant Marinette... Et puis comme la dit Chloé, il y a l'équipe miraculous ici qui gardera un œil dessus paris et avec Kaalki qui fait des portail ' tu peux aller et venir pour les ....

Marinette : merci Tikki...

Chloé : alors on le contact ?

Marinette : oui...


End file.
